


Wives (Sherry/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Calm Negan, Dubious Consent, Dwight who's Dwight?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, NO rape, Negan Being Negan, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sherry saves the day, not even close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Sherry is Negan's wife.
YOU are Negan's wife. 
What Negan doesn't know, however, is that his wives have been seeing each other behind his back. 
(Female!Reader.)(There is NO rape in this, just implied non-con. But NO rape.)





	

"He left Lucille behind." Sherry mumbled, nodding towards the door. The barbed-wire bat was left leaning against the wall beside the door, acting as a guard until Negan returned. Sherry shifted closer to you on the couch, as the other wives roamed around quietly.

"I feel like she's watching me." you replied in a whisper. Sherry wrapped her arm around your shoulders and brought you in close.

"We're always being watched." she answered. You sighed and leaned into her side. You were trapped in the room with all of the other wives, each of you wearing the customary black dresses. The rest of the girls kept to themselves, sitting and walking around in silence. Only you and Sherry spoke, in hushed tones and only if necessary, who knows when _he_ would be back. "I missed you." Sherry said, brushing her fingers through your hair. Negan had kept her separate from the other wives for a number of weeks, parading her around like a trophy, letting her live with him for a while. He had brought Sherry back once he had become bored with her, now he needed a replacement. He had just walked out the door, leaving Lucille behind while he decided who would come with him next. You stared up at the clock on the wall, feeling each second tick down, each tick bringing Negan closer.

"I missed you too." you said finally, looking down at your knees. "Does he know?" Sherry shook her head.

"I don't think so..." she muttered. If Negan _ever_ found out that you and Sherry had been seeing each other behind his back, well, you didn't really want to find out what would happen. The weeks that she had been gone had been awful, she could have let something slip, or he could have figured it out from your body language, and then it would all be over. You both knew all too well what happened to the men when they disobeyed Negan, Sherry especially, but you had no idea how Negan would react to... _this_. "We've been careful, he'll never figure it out." Sherry promised, whispering her words against your ear. The other girls had their suspicions about you two of course, but minded their own business for their own safety. The less they knew, the better. 

"What if I'm next?" you asked. Sherry took your face into her hands.

"You won't be." she said.

"But-"

"Look at me, (y/n). _I'm not letting that happen_." Sherry warned. "I won't let him take you." Your jaw shook lightly in her hands, and she tightened her grip to calm you. The other girls turned away, refusing to look, refusing to become witnesses. Witnesses had to talk. Witnesses had to confess. Witnesses brought unnecessary attention to themselves. Sherry closed the gap between you as she pressed her lips to yours, softly sliding her tongue across your bottom lip. You sighed into the kiss and let her pull you closer, your arms loosely wrapping around her waist. You both knew that you didn't have much time, he would be back at any moment. But you hadn't seen each other in so long and desperation was kicking in. You were heating up, you just wanted her so badly. It had been far too long. She pulled away suddenly, when the footsteps could be heard coming up to the door. Everyone scrambled back into their places, but Sherry stayed next to you, gripping your wrist tightly to keep you in place. The door swung open and the scrambling stopped. Negan retrieved Lucille from her place by the door, now that her watch was done. Sherry had you wrapped up in her arms, coaxing you to play along.

"Hello again, ladies." Negan smiled. He set Lucille down on the table, eyes wandering around the room. He made his way around the room, greeting each wife individually. When he got around to you and Sherry, he frowned. "Now, what is _goin' on_ here?" he asked. Sherry looked up at him and matched his frown, softly running her hand across your forehead.

"(y/n) isn't feeling so well." Sherry explained. Negan's attention was switched to you, raising an eyebrow like he wasn't buying it.

"(y/n) seemed just fine just a minute ago." he said. "When I brought _you_ back." Negan looked back over at Sherry, she just shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you." Sherry said. "She just got all weak and had to sit down. She's all warm too, it could be serious." Negan sighed, mildly frustrated, and knelt down in front of you. He put his hand under your chin and turned your head towards him, pulling you away from Sherry. He forced you to look at him. Sherry hadn't told you what she was going to do, but you played along as best as you could.

"You not feelin' well, darlin'?" he asked, his fingers tight under your jaw. You shook your head slowly.

"No." you said weakly. He moved his hand up to your forehead, thankfully it actually _was_ warm, but not because you were sick. So _that's_ why Sherry got you so worked up. Negan sighed again, as he pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. He kept you close, his nose nearly touching yours, his cold eyes staring straight through you.

"Maybe I should take you back with me." he whispered against your lips. "I can make you feel a _lot fuckin' better_." Sherry did nothing to intervene, she knew things would go bad if she did. Hell, she was more than willing to go back with him again if it meant that you were safe. But for now, she said nothing.

"I think I just need to rest." you mumbled. His hand slipped back under your jaw, his smile returned.

"Is that right?" he asked. You nodded against his hand. Negan suddenly released you, stood back up and turned away from you. He picked up Lucille and headed back towards the door. "I guess Lucille is gonna have to keep me company for a while. I want you girls to take care of (y/n) while I'm gone, all right?" he said, before he walked out and closed the door. Sherry instantly wrapped you back up in her arms, pressing quick kisses to your head and face.

"It _was_ me, wasn't it?" you whispered, letting out a breath you hadn't realized you had been holding.

"Don't worry about that right now, okay?" Sherry said, holding you against her chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." you mumbled against her neck, your arms wrapping around her again.

"Maybe tonight I can show you how much I missed you." she whispered, so the other wives couldn't hear. You smiled slightly and pulled back, but stayed in her arms.

"Sounds like you missed me a lot."

"You'll just have to see." she purred, taking your hand into hers. You hated being Negan's wife, but you loved being Sherry's.


End file.
